I Want To Be Human
by Blackeyes1001
Summary: See what happans when Natasha is thrown into a world she doesn't know about. The demon world. PLEASE REVIEW!Its my first one. Tell me if it should be put up to a M. ReiXOC Co writter Ninja Wolf
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Price of a Soul

A sixteen year old girl sat in a cage; cold, wet, dirty, shaking and shivering with cold. The room was pitch black and all you could hear was the drip, drip of water from somewhere and the girl's breathing. The girl had her head on her knees. She was thin as a rake from being starved and her skin was as white as a sheet but her lips were crimson just like her eyes, but they were also red rimed from crying. The girl's name was Natasha. The girl wiped away the tears and dirt from her face. The dark chocolate brown hair streaked with blue was matted and dirty having not be brushed in years. Her once purple T-shirt was now black, dirty and ripped all over. One whole sleeve had been ripped off which left the front of the top to hang loose on her chest. Her jeans were ripped at the knees, blood seeping through them. Her feet were bare and bleeding horribly. Natasha looked up as she heard an un-seen door open, shedding light on the girl's face, causing her to cover her eyes, which screwed up tight against the brilliant light. The cage door was flung open with a loud cluck, was the chain round the bars being pulled off. The ugliest orc you have ever seen stood there with chains and bones hanging round his neck. He grunted and grabbed Natasha's arm, pulling her out onto a cold concrete floor covered in hay. He dragged her roughly to her feet and marched her out of the wooden door into a long narrow dark hall way, lit only by candles in low brackets set into the wall. Natasha stumbled as she was pulled through a rough wooden door covered in chains. Yells and screams came from the room beyond the room she was standing in.

Nothing had been the same since all the humans had been killed five years ago by a demon. Natasha was the last living human that was living in The Demon World. She remembered the night she had been taken; sitting in a cupboard at the age of eleven; hearing screams and yells from her family and others outside. Then she heard her baby brother scream shrilly. She burst from the cupboard and ran through to her brother's room. The smell of burning flesh and smoke met her nose as she dashed through. Blood covered the walls and fires blazed outside.

"Kai…KAI!?!?" she yelled, seeing her little brother's body lying there headless, with blood staining the white blanket. Suddenly she fell to her knees; coughing and spluttering in the smoke. She fell forward and remembered nothing after that but waking up in a small room, in a cage, in the darkness.

"Come on, who's next?" called a voice from a platform with a ladder leading up to it. Natasha hadn't realised she was standing in front of it until the orc gave her a sharp jab in the back with an axe. Natasha was hauled up the ladder by a cat demon with blond hair and orange eyes and a devil with red hair and eyes which were a complete contrast to his hair; they were blue. Natasha blinked rapidly, the lights on the stage dazzling her. She finally got used to the lights and looked out at the room she was standing in. Her breath caught in her chest. She was in an Auction House. But this wasn't a normal auction house; burly ogres sat at one table hammering their fists on it from more ale, brought to them by a young looking witch with a pale face and small black dress. Dwarves sat at another, their feet not even touching the ground as they wriggled them in the air. Ghosts sat pearly white on rickety old chairs, sipping red wine that just went right though them. Trolls were arguing over something that one of them was holding, the ugliest one as it were. Goblins were fighting in a corner, one had an eye missing and another had blood draining from his snout like nose and dribbling onto his razor-like teeth. Banshees were screeching as they passed through the walls, their screams echoing in the noise from the room. Gargoyles scuttled about the floor and Will-O-The-Wisps flew over the tables like fire flies, giving their occupants a soft green glow over their faces. Howls and hissed could be heard from outside a door at the back of this massive room. But one place in particular caught Natasha's eye; a dark shadowed corner. There were no candles over there like the other tables, where candles burned low in their holders, but she could feel that the thing sitting there had its eyes on her.

"Alright ladies and gents, Here we have the last human in existence. Quite a young little thing here," the man smirked, showing sharp fangs which sparkled in the light as he touched Natasha's cheek. Natasha jerked her head back and punched him in the stomach. The two demons that had hauled her up there grabbed her arms and held them tight behind her back.

"Do that again girl and you'll have hell to pay," the cat demon whispered in her ear, his voice almost like a hiss, making Natasha shiver.

"Yeah, Hell to pay…in blood," the last word off the devils rolled off his tongue which flicked out to her neck; licking it a little, tasting the sweat on her neck.

Natasha shivered again as she felt the devil do this but she didn't struggle. She knew they weren't lying.

"And this one's a little bit firey too though she's not a demon," laughed the auctioneer, returning to normal even though now he couldn't really stand up straight. "I'll start the bid at 100jin, anyone going for 100jin? Yes, you sir? Do I see 150jin?"

Natasha just stared at the watchers as the bids flew out from everywhere. She was petrified. What else could she do as she watched people bid from her body and her life? It was horrible to watch this and not being able to do anything. Natasha just hung her head, staring at the wooden floor boards. She felt like trash or something that could be bought and then sold on again. The next bid brought her back to her senses.

"112,500jin for you sir; any more bids, any? Going once…"

'This was it,' Natasha thought as she saw one of the demons in the crowd smirk at her. Natasha was going to be a slave until she died. Natasha averted her gaze to the floor again screwing up her eyes, tears pricking at the corners. She'd rather die than live as a slave to a demon.

"Going twice,"

She clenched her fists waiting for it.

"500,000,000jin," Someone else spoke.

Natasha looked up, into the dark corner. Everyone was silent, even the banshees. All were looking in one direction; the darkened corner close to the door. A tear slid down Natasha's cheek as her breathing became heavier. The auctioneer stared at the corner then came back to his senses, still a little shocked.

"Yes well, sold to the gentleman at the back for 500,000,000jin," the auctioneer hit the hammer on a round wooden board while Natasha was dragged over to the side of the platform. Her legs and arms were bound with rusty old chains. Then she was tossed down into the crowd of people watching at the bottom. They caught her and carried her out to a black carriage, pulled the door open and threw her in, closing the door behind them with a cackle. Natasha struggled to sit up. Only one candle burning low, gave a small light to the carriage's black interior. The two windows were covered with black cloth; only one had a small gap which showed the world outside. Natasha wished she couldn't see it. It was black and burning. Buildings were crumbling into ruins and dead trees lined the rough tracks which were roads. Lava Rivers flowed through rocks, bubbles blossoming as they entered pools of molten rock. A crescent moon shone red in the midnight blue sky. Natasha sighed and rested her head on the cloth which was soft against her cheek as she closed her eyes.

Her crimson eyes flashed open as she heard the carriage door creak open. A man climbed in but she couldn't see his face, which was clocked in shadows. He sat opposite her, his long black cloak flowing onto the carriage floor like a black river. He raised a pale white hand, clicked his fingers once and with a clunk the rusty chains fell from Natasha's legs and wrists onto the carriage floor. Natasha looked down at the chains for a moment; then up at the man, rubbing her wrists which were cut and bruised. But the carriage moved off; throwing her into the side of the carriage. Natasha sat up straight again staring out through the cloth, not wanting to look at the man. She started to shake and shiver from the cold of the carriage. It smelled of mussed and burning from the candle. Her eyes grew heavy as she stared out at the scenery; black fields gave way to dry rivers that looked like they hadn't had water in them for years. Demons walked along the roads at intervals getting thinner as they went further and further away from the town. A wooden board on the outskirts said 'Blood Root Horn' in red and black paint which was faded in lots of places and burn black at the corners. Natasha looked back at the town as the carriage swayed from side to side, shacking violently. Natasha gripped the seat as the carriage gave a very violent jolt. She lent against the wall of the carriage as it continued to rock. Natasha's crimson eyes felt heavier and heavier every second as they drooped closed. She was tired from all the events of the day and the motion of the carriage started a rhythm as it trundled along; rocking Natasha into a deep, deep dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Night Shadows End

With a great shudder awoke Natasha from sleep to see quite different sight outside the window. Hills, mountains and fields of purple and red flowers filled the place; black, dead grass lined the side of the rough track they were on. The trance here was much rougher than the ones closer to the town, covered with giant stones causing great jolts to the carriage and its occupants. Suddenly the carriage stopped and a crutch of old leafs met her ears. Another cluck later and the carriage moved off again. They passed through rot iron rusty black gates; massive and covered in spikes at the top. On the stone wall which held the gates, was mounted a plaque which said in spidery lettering, 'Night Shadows End'. Natasha shivered as she watched the gates close behind the carriage with a creak from the old rusty hinges. When Natasha looked back she saw a sight that woke her up properly. A gigantic mansion in dark dead gardens; dead, browning poison ivy crept up the walls, the bricks were made from what looked like coal they were so dark. The gardens lay dead and over grown with black grass and wild blackberries. The only other living things were black, red and purple rose which climbed up the sides of the large doorway which the carriage had drawn up to. The carriage door opened and the man left with a swish of his cloak, without a word or gesture to follow him, so Natasha just sat there not knowing what to do. A face popped round the corner of the doorway, grinning.

"Well come on then, I'll take you to you're new room," the face disappeared again with a flick of her pink hair.

Natasha stared at the point where the head had just disappeared then stumbled out of the carriage. The girl smiled from the dark doorway which loomed out at Natasha like Hell's Doors. Natasha took a deep breath and stepped over the thresh hold as she entered Hell in her mind. The Entertains hall was incredible, a grand black wood staircase at the far end branching off to the right and left. At the point were it split there was a gap in the wall were a beautifully carved stone rose sat on a silk cushion with stained glass coloured red, purple and black gave colour to the petals. A small plaque spoke the words 'Beauty can never be lost, though its thorns will scar deeply'. Four black doors exited off this room at the down of the staircase. A long, deep purple carpet ran up the middle over the black floor and up the stairs. The floor was cold on Natasha's poor bleeding feet. The girl had trotted of to the staircase were she stood waiting. Natasha looked to the sides of her, tall windows with candle stands beneath them. They gave the only light to this dark and sinister room.

"Come on Miss," exclaimed the girl with a smile as Natasha stepped onto the soft purple carpet but when she looked back, she realised it had gone an even darker shade of purple from the blood on her feet.

Natasha did a double take. Her? **_Miss_**? She thought running the rest of the carpet as best as she could, to where the girl stood. Her feet were stinging as if someone kept cutting her and dragging the blade round the inside her feet. Natasha and the girl walked up the stairs and turned to the right and through another black door and along black and dark purple corridors with portraits and red roses in tall vases. Left, then right, a hidden door then up another staircase. Natasha would have to remember the way they were going if she was going to get out of here. Suddenly the girl's voice brought her back from her thoughts.

"My names Mariah by the way, I'll be your maid. They are some little rules here; like you're not aloud to explore or leave the house without Master's permission, ok?"

"Ok," Natasha mumbled into a chocked voice. She hadn't said anything in years.

Natasha glanced at Mariah again; she more of a gothic princess not a simple maid from The Night Shadows End. Her hair was the brightest thing in the place; pink with a purple ribbon holding it in a high pony-tail. The black corset edged with lace with black ribbon tied up the middle. Black sleeves went down to her elbow and were rapped in purple silk at the top. A two laired skirt covered her legs; the bottom lair was red with the second as ripped black see-through fabric. Knee high, brown boots with twos buckles on else boot covered the bottom of her legs. Round her slender neck hung a series of black and purple stones in a spider web pattern with a single ruby at the end. Her eyes were like two pieces of amber. Natasha looked down again at the purple carpeted floor.

"Ah here we are, Miss," Mariah had opened a tall black door with a rose plant design on the door frame.

Natasha stepped over the thresh hold and let out a gasp. The room was massive, with a tall ceiling. Long, black rimed windows stood at one end, letting light from the red moon shin through. Candles stood on the dark brown desk at the far end by a tall black wardrobe with gold leaf decorations round the edge. Natasha walked over to the bed staring at it. It was a four poster bed with black silk drapes and purple sheets with white feathery pillows. The carpet was a rich deep purple and felt as soft as clouds. Walking over to the bed and ran her hand over the sheets; they were silky soft to the touch. A click behind her made her jump. The door was closed and Mariah was gone, she heard another click and foot steps walking away. Natasha sprinted to the door, turned the handle and tugged; locked. Natasha kicked the door in frustration but then had the pain in her foot to worry about. Hobbling over to her bed again and perched herself at the end thinking but she almost sunk into the bed it was so soft. Sighing, Natasha decided to sit on the floor. Natasha looked round the room again shaking. It wasn't very warm in the room; it was more like a room make out of ice, it was so cold. However there was a fire place opposite her. Natasha scuttled on hands and knees over to the fire place and searched around for fire wood. Suddenly there was a click and a roaring fire burst out of no-where. Natasha jumped round and stared at the fire perplexed. It looked like it had been burning there for hours, the way it was creaking merrily. Natasha sighed and lay down on a soft black rug, in front of the fire-place, the smell of burning logs making her feel very, very sleep…

Click, Natasha awoke with a start. Mariah was back with, Natasha's eyes widened, a mountain of cloths taller than even Mariah. Not only cloths but an old iron tub floated in after her then gently lowered itself to the grounded with a plunk.

"Here you are Miss, Master seems to like you," Mariah smiled but then noticed Natasha staring at her. "What's wrong Miss? Don't you like them?" Natasha stood up and walked over to the pile of cloths on her bed.

"No, no I love them but…" Natasha paused "I hope I don't sound rude but…what are you Mariah?" Mariah blinked a little confused then smiled and giggled a bit.

"I'm a witch Miss, that's why the bath floated in after me," Mariah smile again. "I think we'll start on you're bath now Miss."

Natasha stared at the tub, a little worried. Was she really that dirty? She hadn't seen her face in years or her hair straight.

"Ok Miss, cloths off." Natasha blushed a little at this remark; she was quite a modest person.

"Well…can you maybe leave the room first please?" asked Natasha with a shy smile.

Mariah got the hint and exited the room with a smile, muttering, "Yes Miss."

Natasha checked that Mariah had gone then striped off and climbed into the tub. The hot bubbly water stung at her cuts on her arms, feet and back. Natasha slid under the water when she heard the door open again. Mariah walked in again, this time carrying a towel and lots and lots of creams and lotions.

"It's ok Miss, it's just me," Mariah walked over to the tub were only Natasha's crimson eyes showed from under the bubbles.

Natasha sat up gingerly, wiping the bubbles off her face. The water was already foggy from all the dirt. Mariah rolled up her shorts sleeves and pored some of the contents of a purple bottle into her hands. It smelled strongly of lavender and something else she didn't know.

"What is that stuff?" inquired Natasha, feeling a little nerves about the substance which looked like purple-black mush.

"Just hold still Miss," Mariah started scrubbing Natasha's hair franticly. She washed it three times with the same stuff them used a red coloured cream, rubbing it into her hair smoothly. It smelled of roses and cinnamon. Then finally Mariah took a round bar of soap which smelled of pepper-mint. Mariah scrubbed Natasha until she was pink cheeked and pruning. Mariah handed Natasha a big, fluffy, white towel before turning away. Natasha climbed out of the bath onto the soft purple carpet and rapped the towel round her making her look like a sheep. The towel was warm and soft against her skin which had been scared in some places.

"Now what well you wear to dinner?" mumbled Mariah search through the pile of cloths wile Natasha dried herself and pulled on a pair of black pants and black bra.

"Ah here we are. You'll look gorgeous in this one," Mariah held the dress up. Natasha didn't even look at the dress, she just nodded. To tell the truth Natasha didn't want to go to dinner, she felt sick inside. Mariah helped Natasha put the dress on. It has a corseted base with a purple skirt that spilt up the middle with a black skirt under it. Long red sleeves covered her hands but didn't cover her shoulder; they just sat on the edge of them. On her feet she wore long black boot with buckles up the sides. Mariah sat Natasha in front of the mirror wile she did her hair. Natasha stared at herself; she had never seen her face look so clean.

"You clean up quite nice Miss," said Mariah from Natasha shoulder. "Look at that pretty face now. You couldn't see it under the dirt."

Natasha cheeks went pink when Mariah said that. Mariah was still brushing her hair which was down to the back of Natasha's knees, from having not been cut in years. The blue strikes running right through it.

"Well I think that's you done Miss, time for dinner."

Natasha got to her feet; her hair was long and straight at the back with some of her hair covering one her eyes. She was wearing no make-up but her cheeks were pink and her lips were scarlet. Mariah strolled over to the door and held it open for Natasha, who walked through it a little reluctantly. The dress flowed out behind Natasha as she followed Mariah down the stair cases, lined with suit of armour. Just as Mariah turned from a corner, Natasha came face to face with a large butcher's knife which was covered in crimson; Natasha gulped, Blood.

"Oh sorry about that Missy," said a voice from above her as a hand lifted the blade away from her face. It had cut a little of her hair.

"No, it's ok," squeaked Natasha as she saw what the blade had cutting; a dead rat laying spit in half on the carpet, blood and insides spiriting out of it.

"I'm Kane by the way, and you must be Natasha," a demon with long white hair and strange marking on his body extended a hand to her. She shook it with a small smile, the hand was clawed. "I'm the cook and rat control officer here."

"Now, now Kane, we can't keep Master waiting for her," Mariah pulled Natasha away from Kane.

"It was nice to meet you anyway," called Natasha as they rounded the corner.

Mariah pulled Natasha all the way to a pair on tall, thin black wood doors. Marking were engraved into the arch of the door. ''Natasha stared at the words; it must have been in some strange demonic language.

"Now go on Miss," Mariah gave Natasha a nudge in the back. Natasha hadn't realised the door was open for her. Gritting her teeth she stepped into the long dinning room.

It was long and black with a long table in the middle, with two tall black chairs at either end. Portraits hung on the walls with black roses under them. Two candle sticks stood on the table at each end, with a large bouquet of black and red roses in the middle of the table. Natasha stood at the door, shaking from the eerie silence of the room.

"Sit down," a voice came in a whisper to her ears. It was soft and gentle but yet there was something in it that made her shiver. Natasha stepped to the chair and sat on the edge of her seat. Another door at the other end opened and a figure came in and sat at the other end. He clapped his hands once and the table was full of plates of every thing you could think of. Natasha helped herself but she hardly took anything. She still felt sick from before. The food was gorgeous but it made her feel worse so she stopped eating. She lifted her drink to her lips but only took a sip. She was aware of eyes on her, almost Natasha felt looking into her. Natasha looked at the drink in her glass cup and put it down eminently; it remained her of blood. Natasha stared at the table trying to take her mind off things, hands cupped in her lap.

"Don't you like the food?" asked the soft whisper from the shadows. Natasha looked up towards the person, but just saw blackness.

"No its lovely but I'm not hungry," whispered Natasha looking at the table again.

"I see," replied the voice just as a door she hadn't noticed before opened. Kane came out with a large jug, about the size of a large football and a delicate glass cup on a gold tray. He silently walked over to the man, placed it in front of him and walked swiftly out again. Glancing over at the jug she saw how big it really was, then Natasha told a second glance at it but it was pulled into the shadow by its occupant. After a wile Natasha cleared her throat and speak,

"May I go back to my room please?"

"Oh yes, very well," the voice sounded surprised; perhaps he had forgotten she was there.

Natasha got to her feet and practically ran to the door. She just wanted to get back to her room and sleep.

Natasha ran along the corridors until she reached her room. Clicked the door shut behind her before she walked over to the bed. Sitting on the edge, she stared at the purple carpet floor. Then something caught her crimson eyes which made her stand up. A long, moth eaten tapestry hung from the wall. The colours were old and worn away from time but the red stood out stronger than all the other. It showed a demon kneeling in front of a beautiful girl with long hair. Leafs and roses made up the border. Natasha's fingertips stretched out to touch the fabric; it was soft but slightly rough in patches. Natasha sighed with a smile. She turned so her back was to it and leaning against but instead of meeting a wall, she kept falling until her take hit the hard floor. Natasha clutched her black and rolled over. Pulling the tapestry over her head she looked up into the gloom. A long dark spiralling stair case was lay out in front of her. Fishing her way out of the tapestry she took the candle from her desk and when back to the hidden passage. Natasha climbed and climbed the dark stair case with her small ray of candle light showing her the way. Natasha started to believe the passage never ended but then she came to a room. The room she was standing in was covered in cobwebs and dust. An old table stood in the middle with three chairs round it. Photos stood framed in dust and gold frames. A cobweb with a spider hanging from it covered a wooden rocking house in the corner. Natasha walked to the table, the dust muffling her footsteps. Placing the candle down, Natasha's fingertips brushed the frame of one picture. Gentility she lifted it with slender fingertips. Softly she blew over the face of the glass, moving the dust. She smiled; it was a family picture. A young boy sat with his parents on either side of him smiling happily. The boy had jet-black hair back in a red rap. His eyes were amber and bright just like his fathers but his father's hair was brown with blond high-lights. The boy's mother's hair was as black as coal but with red eyes, just like Natasha's. Natasha eyes suddenly went white hot and a lump formed in her throat. She couldn't remember her parents only her baby brother Kai. Tears pored out of her eyes and onto the glass as she remembered Kai. Natasha took a deep shuddering breath, whipping her eyes on the back on her hand.

"What are you doing here?" Natasha jumped round but dropped the photo from surprise. She heard a creak then looked down, the glass in the frame had creaked but it was still in place. Natasha looked up again, fear piercing her heart. A young man stepped out into a ray of moon light shining through window. Amber eyes stared back at her, black hair surrounded his pale face but most was pulled back into a red rap. He wore a long black cloak with a high coiler. His legs were in cased in black trousers with knee length black, buckled boots. A tight black top covered his toned muscles. The young boy from the picture was staring back at her but fourteen years older. Natasha gulped slightly. It was the first she had seen this dark phantom's face, her owner.

"I…I didn't mean to. It was an accident," stammered Natasha, backing into the table slightly. An eerie silence followed in which Natasha stared at the floor but she felt his eyes on her, she shuddered. It was cold in this room which didn't help matters.

"How did you find this place?" his voice cut through the air like a knife, startling Natasha.

"I was looking at the tapestry and I fell through by accident," Natasha mumbled feeling a little embarrassed.

"I've been meaning to get that fixed for years," he whispered almost to himself this time.

Natasha bent down and picked up the smashed picture. She stared at the picture for the people in it for minute.

"So is this your family?" asked Natasha still staring at their faces with a small smile on her face. Rei nodded curtly, with no emotion in his face what so ever.

"And that's you?" asked Natasha pointing to the four year old boy in the middle. He nodded again still with no expression on his face. "You look so different there…all most human…" Natasha trailed off slightly looking up at him again.

"I was once," he whispered with a flicker of regret in his amber eyes. Natasha stared, shacking slightly a sudden thought striking her. If she was that last human…than what was her owner? The boy seemed to have realised what he had said because his eyes went wide. "I've said too much. I must take my leave," he turned and started to walk down the stairs again but stopped on the first step and turned back. "My name is Rei by the way." With that Rei left with his cloak flowing behind him.

Natasha stared after him with some surprise. Now that she know her captives name was Rei, her mind started to wonder, what her capture was. A were-wolf; A shape shifter; a cat demon; a devil or something, Natasha gulped as the thought came, something worse? Natasha gave a yawn and placed the photo down again. At least Rei had away to remember his parents, she thought bitterly before clambering her way down the old stone staircase. Natasha clasped onto the bed and thought no more about the world or that day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lies and Secrets

Natasha stirred under the covers; her legs were twisted in the covers like a cocoon. She moaned gently, her eyes flickering open. A pair of large, deep amber eyes stared down at her. Natasha gasped and seemed to sink further into the soft mattress.

"Good sleep Miss," came Mariah in a soft voice.

Natasha blinked again and Mariah's face slowly slide into focus, with a big grin upon her red lips. Natasha chuckled lightly, smiling back at her.

"Yeah," Natasha sitting up, yawning and stretching as she did so, Mariah was standing up right again with a large tray in her hands. A plate on hot bubbling porridge, beacon and eggs and orange juice lay on an old dark wooden tray. Mariah smiled again.

"The Master seems to like you Miss."

"You mean Rei?" asked Natasha wile Mariah placed the tray in front of her.

"Yes Miss; Master Rei Kon, this is his old family's house you know. But…his parents were killed by a demon and…" Mariah trailed with a sorrowful expression crossing her face. Her eyes filled with tears but she blinked them away hurriedly, her face turning back to normal as if a soft breeze had passed over her face. Mariah cleaned her throat as if she was trying to clear the thought from her head, "Master Rei is my cousin, and he's the only family I have left."

Natasha felt her mouth start to drop, cousins?

"Really, then why do you work for him?"

"I enjoy it and it gives me a place to live. He isn't as bad as he seems Natasha."

Natasha stared at Mariah; it was the first time Mariah had called Natasha by her name. Natasha smiled; she had the feeling that this was going to be an amazing friendship with Mariah. Even if Natasha was stuck here, she thought now it wouldn't be as bad.

Natasha finished her breakfast and Mariah whisked the tray away before drifting over to the large wardrobe.

"Now what shall you wear today Natasha?" Mariah pulled out two dresses and held them up in the direction of Natasha on the outside of the room. Before Natasha had a chance to comment she heard the clunk of the wardrobe door closing and Mariah was staring in front of her.

"This one suits you best," she insisted trusting the dress into Natasha face.

Natasha turned round so Mariah could help her with the corset (She was still wearing the dress from the today before). Then Mariah helped Natasha on with the new dress, corset based again but this time the corset was pearly white with no straps and low at the back with a black ribbon crossing up the lower back of the white corset. The front curved up over chest with black ivy patterns trailing down the front to the bottom of the corset, which was lined with lace. The skirt was black silk which was laired and flowed all the way down to her knees. From her shin down, black boots lased at the front covered her legs with a 3 inch heel.

"Now don't you look pretty?" said Mariah in satisfaction, turning Natasha to face her. "Now I must get on with my work Natasha, just stay in your room ok, I'll be back later." Mariah tucked some loose hair behind Natasha's ear before turning away with the tray in hand before exiting the room. Natasha smirked, 'Mariah may be my friend but I don't always do as I'm told no matter who it is. I want to explore a little more, to see what other secrets are in this place.' With this though fresh in her mind she crept to the door. With a low creak she pulled it open before sticking her head out. Looking around the rest of her body followed her head. She started to creep along the corridors, dashing between door ways, through passage ways behind pictures and tapestry and through doors. Natasha felt as if her body were made of metal and a very strange magnet was pulling her somewhere. Natasha has no idea were she was going but just let her feet take her to where ever they wanted.

Her feet came to a stand still outside a stone carved arch way covered in thorns and stone roses. Natasha looked up at it and felt her heart give a jolt. Why had her foot-steps brought her here? Taking a deep breath Natasha stepped over the thresh hold. A large library was set out in front of her. Candles stood burning low in holder, giving the room a soft glow. Another arch stood at the over end through the high book shelves. Natasha strolled through the book shelves, her heels making a soft clip-clop on the black marble floor. Books bound in leather with gold letters stood out at her, silk covered books, old books that were falling apart. Her fingertip ran along the spines of the books. Titles jumped out at her such as, 'Poisons and There Cares,' 'Vampire History'…

"Vampire History," Natasha uttered softly, her finger tip hovering over there spine.

She looked along the row, hundreds upon hundreds of books on vampires stared back after; books on vampire habits, abilities, blood types, clans, a cure for vampircy. Natasha stared in disbelieve at this books cover. 'There's a cure for vampircy?' Her thoughts were spinning in her head like little bats, causing her to feel dizzy. Is Rei a vampire hunter or something? Or is he just obsessed with vampires?

Voices brought Natasha back to her sense, voices outside the door. Natasha's heart started too bound against her corseted chest as she heard the soft click of the door open. The voices were growing louder. Natasha had to act now and acted fast. Her eyes slide up the row of books to the stone arch way at the end. It was her only chance. She couldn't get caught. As quickly and quietly as possible in heels, she ran to the arch way and out. She came to a stop at the end of a corridor, panting for breath. That had been close, too close. Natasha pricked up her ears; foot steps; coming in this direction. Panicking Natasha started her sprinting in the other direction, heart thumping, eyes focused ahead, feet aching and mind abler. Not knowing were she was going. She came to an abrupt stop at the bottom of a gold leafed, black marble with ragged purple carpet. Natasha paused begging that who ever it was wasn't following any more; foot steps but this time from every directions. Panic coursed through her like acid, her only escape was to. Her eyes shot to the stair case as she bit her lip, her brain thinking fast. As if her feet had a mind of its own she found herself running up the stairs and turning left at the top. But in this corridor she came to a halt. Mirrors lined the walls but they were all broken, the shards on mirror sparking in the flickering candle light. Natasha stepped forward, the shards breaking again under her feet. Looking at the ground she saw her broken reflection in the shards. Why were all these mirrors broken? Marble against leather brought her back. Natasha dashed to the end door. It was large and thin with knurled door handles. Gulping, Natasha wrenched it open and stumbled in, closing it behind her.

Natasha pressed her ear against the door, her breath cold in the chest. Cob webs lined the door frame.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know, let's just go back." The foot steps grow fainter and fainter as the echoes died down. Natasha sighed with relief, turning so she could lean against the door with her eyes closed. After a minute she slowly opened them. A gasp issued from her lips. She didn't want to be in this room. She didn't want to be in it at all. The room was large and covered in dust and cob-webs. At the far end stood a desk with a mirror set into the black wood. A fire crackled in the hearth next to a large four poster bed covered in black silk drapes and black covers. There was something else in the room that Natasha couldn't quiet see. Crawling over to it on all fours Natasha gasped again. A large black wood, gold plated coffin stood there, bold as brass. Natasha gulped scuttling backwards to the door. Natasha clutched her heart and tried to calm herself as she rested her head on the door. Through the thumping of her heart and her fast breathing she heard another noise; Foot Steps coming along the corridor. Natasha dashed to the side of the door panicking as the door flow open. Rei stormed in, black coat billowing. He was clutching a needle in one hand and a bottle in another. Storming to the desk he sat down. Natasha just stifled a yell. There in the mirror in front for Rei, was nothing. No reflection, just a pair of cloths hanging in mid-air.

"This one had better work," grumbled Rei as he filled the needle with a blue-green liquid from the bottle. With that he plunged the needle through his skin with a sharp exclamation. Natasha had covered her eyes from the first site of the needle but that didn't stop her from hearing the exclamation. Natasha parted her fingers slowly; ready to shut them again if it wasn't over. Rei was staring at the mirror where his reflection was support to be, but still nothing. Rei growled in frustration and smashed his fist through the mirror. Driving it back, Natasha saw the blood from Rei's with shards sticking out of the deep cuts. Dropping his hand, Rei walked over to the bed and fell onto it with his eyes closed. Natasha stood rooted to the stop behind the door, holding her breath. Five minutes seemed to pass like hours to Natasha. Plucking up the courage Natasha crept to the door. She was sure he was asleep by now. Biting her lip Natasha inched the door open; little by little by little. Natasha squeezed her head through the gape to start, before inch it open more, 'Yes almost there…' She glanced at Rei's motionless body on the bed, 'And he's still asleep…' Rei's eyes suddenly shot open and he sat bolt up right, staring at her. For a spit second they stared at each other before Natasha yelled, took to her heels and ran down the corridor. Natasha skidded round corners only one thought in her mind, that she _**had**_ to stay away from Rei or she'd be breakfast.

Natasha flew into her room, panting heavily with swear trickling down her face. Natasha glanced around quickly before darting to the door again. Slamming it shut, she locked it as many times as possible before tucking the keys down her corset. Her breathing returning to normal, she glanced around, looking for an escape root. Her gaze flew from the fire place, to the secret passage before finally resting on the window. Darting over, Natasha struggled at the lock. It was as if super glue had been used to keep it shut. Natasha growled in frustration as her palms growing redder and redder with every try. Natasha's crimson eyes widened, hearing a chuckle behind her. Spinning round she came face to face with Rei Kon. Silence ring over them. Natasha knew what he wanted; she could see it in his amber eyes. He wanted her blood.

Natasha stood there trembling, knowing what was going to happen to her. Thinking fast she thought of something that might buy her more time.

"How…how did you?" stammered Natasha taking a step back from him.

"I have my own ways of getting through locked doors," he said delicately as if this was nothing new. He stepped close to her. "So you know what I am now, don't you?"

"Y...yes," Natasha stepped back again praying that he wasn't going to hurt her. Rei chuckled again; it pierced Natasha's heart like an ice cold knife.

"But now I have a use for you," Rei whispered stepping again. Natasha was now against the window, her exposed back against the icy glass. Natasha trembled, Rei was still coming towards her; he was just two inches away from her face now. She could feel his chilling breath on her warm cheeks and heard his breathing.

"What do you want from me?" Natasha's voice was quiet and dry.

"Well what do you think my dear?" Rei's cold hand touched Natasha's warm cheek, caressing it gently.

Natasha gritted her teeth before snapping her eyes shut, tears slipping out. Natasha's voice when she next spoke was not trembling nor was it quiet; it was a strong and powerful.

"Look if you're going to bite me or kill me because I know to much, just get it over with. I have nothing to live for." At the last words Rei's amber orbs widened slightly but smirked after a minute.

"What makes you think I'm going to bite you or even kill you?" Rei's finger-tips went from Natasha's soft cheeks to her silky lips, touching them gently.

"Well you're a vampire and vampires need blood so…" she was cut of by Rei.

"We have plenty of blood in the kitchens and besides I wouldn't want to waste the last living humans' blood." Natasha's eyes snapped open with those words.

"Then why?"

"There is a cure for vampircy, I've tried every one of those so called _**cures**_ in my library books but nothing had worked and I'm down to my last…"

Natasha glanced at his hand that had now yet again resting on her cheek. His amber eyes piercing into her crimson ones, under his stare Natasha was frozen. His hands were soft but icy cold. The other hand rested on her other cheek, stroking it lovely. Rei's face was drawing closer. Before Natasha could stop him; Rei's lips had met hers in a soft blooming kiss. Natasha's eyes shot wide open. His lips were soft. Rei kissed Natasha again almost begging her to kiss back. But she didn't, on the contra; she brought her hand up to his mouth to stop him. Rei stared at her but smirked, taking her hand in his pulling it away from his mouth, stroking it.

"But I need your help," he whispered caressing her cheek again.

"Why should I?" questioned Natasha, staring at him coldly.

"Because I own you," Rei whispered in Natasha's ear before drawing back.

"I didn't ask you to buy me and I didn't say I was going to do anything for you," Natasha's voice was full of defiance.

"You will do as you're told my dear," Rei dropped her hand and face before turning away. "And you will help me cure my vampircy." Rei stormed to the door and was about to leave when,

"I don't even know what this stupid cure is, so how can I help you if I don't know what it is?"

"Find Kane, he'll tell you," with that Rei winked at her and walked through the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Secrets of Shadows End

Natasha stared after Rei, touching her lips, pondering. She had to find Kane and find out about this so called cure she was **supposed** to help with. Natasha flew to the door, wrenched it open before storming down to the kitchens. She had guessed the kitchens were behind the door Kane had come out of before in the dinning room. Eventually she found the dinning room again. She stood starring up at the long door not sure whether to knock or just go straight in? After a minute Natasha decided, she knocked gently before opening the door a crack. Smells of cooking met her noise as soft pops met her ears. The kitchen was gigantic, with lots of cupboards, stoves; a fire place and work tops. Pots and pans hung from hooks in the walls. There were no doors leading off of this kitchen, save one; a brown wooden door with a simple handle. Natasha strolled to it and gripped the handle. It was as cold as china in her palm as she turned it. A chilling wind entered the room when she opened it a crack. Natasha's head slipped in after a minute. A scream echoed round the kitchen and a slam could be heard as she bolted to the door. Natasha reached the door open, breathing hard when she came face to face with Kane. Kane stared back, look scared.

"Oh god, you've seen it, haven't you?" Kane looked as if someone had just hit him in the stomach. He was pale with his eyes wide, breathing fasted. Gasping Natasha nodded before sinking to her knees crying uncontrollably. Kane stared at the door for a minute before stooping down to comfort her. Through the sobs Natasha's voice came out short, spluttered.

"Why…why do you have a room of…of _**heads**_?"

"It's…it's for Rei's blood supply. You know he's a vampire now," Kane's voice was soft and gentle. After a pause, Kane said, "You saw your little brother's head, didn't you?" Natasha sobbed even harder. "I was afraid you had."

After a wile Natasha calmed down and Kane made her a hot chocolate.

"What were you doing down here?"

"I was looking for you. I wanted to ask…ask,"

"Ask about the cure," Kane finished smoothly, wiping the kitchen desk top. Natasha simply nodded and continued to drink her hot chocolate.

"Well…Rei's been a vampire for many years and he hates it. He never wanted to be a vampire in the first place. He was on the trail of the demon that killed his parents but he fell into a river and all most drown. A vampire found him half dead but still just a live. The vampire bit him and left him to turn into a vampire. Rei believes it was the vampire who killed his parents so there for wants to be cured. Rei in some ways wished for death because of that demon. But what the cure is asking of him is very hard for Rei to do. The cure is to fall in love with the last human." Kane looked at Natasha. Her face was pale, eyes as round as dinner plates and she was shacking violently. "Natasha?"

"No…" Natasha's voice was nothing more than a whisper. "No, No, NO! I'll never fall in love with him, NEVER!!" Natasha's mug clattered to the floor as she ran from the kitchen. Kanes yells echoed behind her but he didn't stop running until she was back in her room. Natasha shoved cloths into a bag she found and sprinted to the door.

"Natasha what are you doing?" Mariah.

"I'm leaving, I can't stay here." With that Natasha ran past Mariah.

Natasha ran down stair-cases and burst through tapestries, door ways and hidden passages. She stopped when she came to the entrance hall, panting and breathing heavily.

"You won't get any where," the whisper came from a dark corner by that stair case but it was not Rei who stepped out; it was Kane, his silver hair trailing behind him.

"Oh won't I?" hissed Natasha, her eyes narrow and her voice like poison seeping through veins. "Are you going to stop me?"

Kane shook his head lazily, looking at the floor. Natasha was taken a back, she thought Kane would try and stop her; being Rei's right hand man. Natasha hitched up her bag and took off to the door, first walking then next running.

"I wouldn't try it if I were you, Natasha," Kanes voice met her. She looked at him panting a little. She was exactly diagonal from him as she was before, leaning against a table under a portrait. Natasha stepped again but didn't seem to move. She kept trying but just got more and more agitated.

"What the heck is going on?" Natasha's eyes filled with tears as she shouted.

"We won't let you leave, My Dear," hearing that voice was like hearing a ghosted speak. Rei walked out of a portrait beside Kane. Natasha sunk to her knees sobbing.

"Why? Why won't you let me leave?" Natasha crocked through tears.

"Because I need you, Natasha; I can't break this curse other wise," Rei said delicately.

Natasha urged herself to get up, her knees shaking, the anger building up inside her like a volcano at bursting point.

"The Cure; is that all you care about; that stupid cure that will never work? I'll never do anything for you Rei, NEVER!" Natasha's voice trembled and it hurt Rei as hard as a dogs bite.

Natasha glanced to her left and saw a window. If she couldn't go out the door she's have to leave by a different root. She dashed at the window, covering her head with her hands as she heard the yell from Rei. She didn't care what he said. Natasha closed her eyes as a sharp pain on the back of her hand when she hit the glass.

A weird sensation came over Natasha. Instead of falling onto soft, damp earth, she felt as if an elastic band had been attached to her and was pulling on her. Natasha soon felt a cold hard floor against her cheek. Her red eyes open slowly to see Rei and Kane opposite her. She had never left the house and was now lying in front of the window opposite the one she had crashed through. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked up at Rei.

"WHY WOULDN'T YOU LET ME LEAVE?" her voice echoed round the hall, as blood bloomed from her cut and bruising hands.

"I can't just let you go Natasha. I need you for the cure. I'm not just about to let you go." Rei's eyes were closed but he was smirking. Natasha's eyes narrowed, she hated him. Everything about him just made her want to through up. His hair, his amber eyes, his cloths. She stood up, shacking, determent not to give up. She was going to get out even if it killed her. Natasha sprinted at the opposite window again, with a great cry she broke through again. Again and again she did this, her cuts getting deeper and deeper as she went; the blood spattering the floor. Kane looked at Rei helplessly, willing him to do something before she kills herself. Rei merely looked at the floor, his amber eyes showing no emotion.

"Do something Rei, please. She won't stop you know that," Kane whispered this in a shacking, pleading voice as Natasha crashed through the window for the tenth time before getting up to do it again. Rei sighed heavily. He knew Kane was right. Rei's amber eyes snapped open as Natasha crashed through the window. In one swift movement Rei was standing in front of her and before Natasha had time to jump he had caught her by the arm and had forced her against the wall.

"L…let me _**go**_ Rei!" Natasha struggled under his grasp like an eel about to be fried.

Rei pressed his palm against her throat, gently but hard enough to stop her from moving. Natasha gasped; she couldn't move and could hardly breathe.

"Let…me…go…" whimpered Natasha, her eyes watering with the pain.

"Why? So you can go and do that again?"

Natasha gulped again, trying to move but failed. Her body felt like lead and her throat was a desert. No words passed her lips, even as she opened her mouth. Rei's hand was resting on her cheek again, stroking it.

"You have such soft, white skin, it would be a pity if it got marked," as Rei spoke his thumb nail pressed into her skin. Natasha's eyes screwed up with pain.

"Rei…please stop. Don't," Natasha's voice hitched sharply as he pressed the nail a little deeper.

"Than do as you're told and be a good little girl, now will you or will I have to hurt you?"

Natasha eyes streamed with tears but she moved her head slightly to nod. The pressure on her cheek stopped and returned to stroking.

"That's my girl," with that, Reis soft deadly lips kissed her cheek.

Natasha's body froze, her eyes burst open and she stared at him. The kiss was like poison seeping through her veins; first her cheek, then her neck. Before she knew it her body was numb.

"R…Rei?" Natasha's eyes flicked, the scarlet eyes blacking before she fell forward into a soft grip.


End file.
